fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 6
I will not be on this wiki for about 2 weeks, so I'm trying to get this episode finished. I'm sorry for it being later than I expected. It was supposed to be on July 4th, but my schedule messed up, again. Episode 7 will return on July 23rd, 24th, or 25th maybe. Anyway, the episode's coming on right now! (also this is my fifth time trying to actually post the darn episode.) Chris: Last time on Total Drama Papa Louie, Sienna went loco for her bear, and demanded that he join the Heroes team. Then I put an animal into the competition. The challenge was simple: make food for someone. Akari put strange items in her "pancakes" and Brown put bear food on Scooter's donut. Which is why he and Sienna were shot at the bonfire. How many times can Rudy actually stay in the spa hotel? Find out today on Total Drama Papa Louie! *confessional Akari: I thought it was too good to be true, but then I woke up in that stinky cabin and shouted, I"M A HERO!" Scooter: So Akari wakes us all up by saying, "I'm a hero." That just means that we're going to have to get used to her "ways." Rudy: If I have to stay in this stupid cabin for one more night, I might just explode. *end confessional (spa hotel) Jojo: Hey, morning, guys. Kahuna and Johnny: >:( Jojo: What's with the faces? *confessional Jojo: Seriously, what? It's kinda creepy! Kahuna: He doesn't know? XD Johnny: He kept us up all night by saying, "You're next, you're next." Kahuna: And it was sooo annoying! Johnny: I can't wait to see him in that slingshot. *end confessional Kahuna: Hey girls. Bertha: Hey. Ugh, Jojo was so loud and annoying last night! Johnny: You heard him, too? Ninjoy: I had to sleep out here! (regular cabin) Akari: So how do you heroes eat breakfast? Scarlett: We eat, and talk, like practically everybody. Akari: Oh. Chris (PA): Happy Starlight Jubilee, campers, get your breakfast and report to the beach! Chop-chop! Scooter: Yeah, surfing is like skating! Kahuna: But, what if, they were together! Scooter: That would be epic! Chris: Good morning! Today we are celebrating a holiday that happened not too long ago called Starlight Jubilee, And- Nick: That holiday was in July, and we're in August right now. Chris: Yes, but- Scarlett: Who would want to celebrate a holiday that happened a month ago? Chris: I know, and- Johnny: Can't we do something that's more toward August? Chris: OK, I GET IT! WE ARE DOING A STARLIGHT JUBILEE CHALLENGE. END OF STORY!! >:( Today I have somebody who is going to help explain the challenges. She's extreme, and always gets red, white, and blue when she goes somewhere. Please welcome back from Episode 4, it's BOOMER! Boomer: Today's challenge will have 2 parts: cooking and eating and an obstacle course. For your cooking/eating challenge, one partner will be blindfolded and the other will guide them to top their food. Jojo: We have 5, and they have 6. Well, that means somebody's working alone. Villains: JOJO! Jojo: Dang it. *confessional Jojo: OK, what did I do to make them hate me? *end confessional Ninjoy: Also, Bertha and I had an advantage for this challenge. Boomer: OK, that means Ninjoy and Bertha get a minute head start. So, GO! Bertha: OK, does it feel like it's on a plate? Ninjoy: Yeah. That's the pasta, right. Bertha: Feel for a jar-like thing. That's the Rocket Ragu. Boomer: Everyone else starts NOW! James: OK, feel for a bottle. Rudy: Found it. James: Take that bottle and drizzle it over the cupcakes. Scarlett: Make the donut go that way. Akari: Which way? Scarlett: Right, no, left, no you're right on it, no. Nick: Now what? Scooter: Shake the blue cheese over the pasta. Nick: What kind of bread? Scooter: Foccacia. It's the triangle one, that's kind of shaped like a flag. Jojo: I HATE THIS! Johnny and Kahuna: *laughs* Boomer: Time's almost up. And the other player who guided the first player is eating the food. Jojo and Scarlett: Oh crap. Chris: But not before a break! Will Jojo and Scarlett eat the stuff that Jojo and Akari made? Find out after this! *break Chris: And we're back! Boomer: TIME"S UP! So, Bertha, Johnny, Jojo, Scooter, James, and Scarlett, dig into your pasta! James: Oh man, the cheesy taste of blue cheese is so amazing! Scooter: This is so good I want to eat it twice! Johnny: Wow. Just wow. Bertha: Outstanding! Scarlett: Ew, why is there Cherrybomb Drizzle on mine? Jojo: And why is mine covered in Jubilee Jelly? Boomer: Everone but Scarlett and Jojo ate their food, next up is the cupcakes! James, Scooter, Bertha, and Johnny: YAY! Scarlett and Jojo: NO! Boomer: The same thing happened, let's see if the donuts will break the tie. (everyone eats but Scarlett and Jojo) Boomer: Nope. Guess not. Onto the obstacle course! There are 5 parts: First you jump into the human cannon which blasts you over to the bouncy cherrybombs, then watch out for George Washington and his punching army, then get your way through the sticky Powsicle mess. Finally, you must walk across the Boston Tea Party, which you must walk across a pole covered in slippery tea. So, shoot them, Chris! Chris: I love the way you think! (shoots them out) Johnny: Yes! We got here first! Bertha: Come on! The Heroes are right behind us! Nick: We don't want to lose again! Come on, Heroes! Rudy: Oh, we aren't losing! Faster, guys! For the spa hotel! Ninjoy: Wow, this is pretty fun. *boing* Akari: Yeah, pretty awesome! *boing* Johnny: I can't believe I'm about to say this, but WHEEEEEEEEEE! *boing* Kahuna: We're still in the lead! Jojo: What did she mean by "punching army-oooooof! (punching glove hits him in stomach) Ninjoy: That's for this morning. Bertha: Oh, you messed with the wrong ninja! Ninjoy: We still need to dodge them though. James: I see the Villains! They're at the Powsicle mess! Rudy: GO, GO, GO! FOR THE SPA HOTEL! Johnny: They're gaining on us! Kahuna: We're at the Boston Tea Party! Who wants to go? Jojo: Fine, I'll do it! AAaaaaaaaaaaaa, (falls) Rudy: I am not losing to a surfer, referee, lumberjack or ninja! FASTER, HEROES! Villains: HEY! Kahuna: I'll do it! Villains: GO KAHUNA! Heroes: GO RUDY! Kahuna: I'm so close! Rudy: But I'm coming! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! (falls) Boomer: KAHUNA WINS! Chris: Heroes, I'll see you at the bonfire, again *confessional Rudy: WE LOST FOR THE 3RD TIME IN A ROW?!?!?!?!?! *end confessional Scooter: Hey Kahuna. Kahuna: Hey Scooter. Scooter: Do you think you were kind of over-dramatic? And was it worth the win? *confessional Kahuna: Wow, I have to think about that now. *end confessional *bonfire Chris: Ok, you know the drill, if you don't get, buh-bye to you! Let's see, one for Nick, one for James, one for Scooter, one for Akari. Rudy and Scarlett: *GASP* Chris: Oh yes. Rudy's on the block because he's a really sore loser. And Scarlett's on the block for having horrible direction skills. And our loser today is.......................................................... RU- Kahuna: WAIT! Chris: What? Kahuna: Somebody wise once told me that winning isn't everything. Chris: So? Kahuna: So I've decided to quit the competition. Everyone: *GASP* Chris: Kahuna, that means that the Heroes get the spa hotel because of you and you get the Sling of Shame. Kahuna: Good. I don't care. Scooter: Kahuna, wait! Kahuna: What are you holding? Scooter: Do you remember how we both kept saying that surfing and skating would be awesome together? Kahuna: Yeah, why? Scooter: I invented the Surf-Skate, now you can surf on land! Kahuna: Wow, it's great. And thanks. (Kahuna gets shot) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chris: I don't even remember what questions I was going to ask at the end this time. So tune in next time on Total Drama Papa Louie! Category:Blog posts